the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bug army
The bugs are Oogie's army. They were the original inhabitants of Bug Day and when it was forgotten they immigrated to Halloween Town with their king. They are under his order to take over the town and turn it in to the New Bug Day. Overview The bugs are giant sentient bugs that attack with all kinds of techniques and weapons. They are based off of real bugs such as caterpillars, spiders, flies, and centipedes. They are apparently organized, as they have ranks with the boss bugs acting as generals over the lower ranking soldier bugs. Some have very silly natures, like one kind of bug that pushes another around in a stroller. Others are more threatening in nature but all are loyal to Oogie and are seeking to restore their holiday of bug day to its former glory. Though the army is mostly made of bugs, there are a few non-bug members (This refers to characters other than Lock, Shock, and Barrel) and there are many animated cow skeletons, trees , headless horseman skeletons and a giant snake. They seek to conquer the inhabitants of Halloween Town but appear to be smart enough to distinguish friend from foe as they do not attack Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They are sapient and utilize a wide variety of weapons in the fight against Jack Skellington. Some of the boss bugs show even great displays of intelligence such as steering Jack towards them with signs, taking hostages and attacking Jack while he was carrying an exploding mushroom. They came close to realizing their goal of total domination, however the tide was turned by the Pumpkin King and were all destroyed except for Oogie Boogie, who vanished into his hideout. Bosses This section details the boss/generals in the Bug Army. 1. Mega Spider The spider is first brought to Jack’s attention by the Mayor, who tells Jack that it has taken over the city hall. To make sure Jack finds his way into his trap, he has one of his minions stand out in front with a sign. Inside, City Hall is covered in webs, which he uses to fight Jack. 2. Giant snake The giant snake is encountered in Dr. Finkelstein's lab, were it has taken the doctor hostage. At first Jack thinks he's the doctors pet, but the doctor angerly yells otherwise. The snake then stretes its self to suronds jack it attacks dy biting at jack spiting purple balls of fire and suming beats to protect its head. a pon defeat the snake is nock out andleft at the mersy of doctor ficklestein it is the only boss besides oogie to sevibe the game and actly play a miner roul in the nightmare befor chrismas. 3. Rolly Polly/Enormous Polly the big centiped is the boss of the pumkin pach. it appears to be very smart wates intile jack has the exploding mushroom so he has to and like his spider frend befor him has a bug point the way so jack does miss his little show down. at first he seems to be a just large centiped just a little biger than jack. it can also open up is stumick to fire exploding bug shells the first hit its just a deskys but mostly it just rolls at jack you must use the exploding pumkins scadered about to a nock it on its back making it vonrible. it will shortly be defeated after witch it splits open reviling a gaint centiped. the bug its self is just a centiped shaped sack like oogie boogie filed with smaler but still gaint centipeds. that will pop out and trow exploding centiped shells. the fight is compliked by the bomb your caring the timer is counting down and ever hit you take speed it up if it hits zero you lose. it puts up fires resistents but is not enoth to defeat jack who delives the musher to big witch in time to get the pumkin king buster. 4. Colossal Moth the mouth set it self up on in a serket base under the cinitary then sent its minions to set a trap for jack taking controll of dr.ficalstien's lab sabitoging the labs secrity sistem and taking igor hostage. despite being cout in several cage trapes jack mainaged to reclaim the lab and free igor. after that dr.ficalstien derects jack to look for clouse out back there the boss has a sine bug derect jack to his larie in hopes of eliminating him ones and for all. the mouth's main mathod of attack is to fly up and drop down on jack but he can also spit possinus clouds that falow jack and drop several round pelits.has the mouth take damage it gets more agresive fireing moultibul poisnes clowds at ons. after enoth damage is delt the mouth will start to bleed and fly higher up to the top of the chamber wiles is asidic blood floods the chamber. it a hard fight but the mouth falls to the power of the pumpkin king. Category:Halloween Town Residents Category:Antagonists Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Animals Category:Bugs Category:Minor characters